Long Lost Sun
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: [Nero/Neru] Angkasa biru cerah di awal bulan November. Petikan gitar bermelodi indah terdengar, teresonansi oleh bayu, lalu menghilang ditelan cakrawala berlembayung senja. #(Un)HappyforOTP for Luna Ayame 13.


**Long Lost Sun**

by **Kuroyuki Alice**

Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dari pembuatan fic ini.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

[Nero/Neru] Angkasa biru cerah di awal bulan November. Petikan gitar bermelodi indah terdengar, teresonansi oleh bayu, lalu menghilang ditelan cakrawala berlembayung senja. **#(Un)HappyforOTP** for **Luna Ayame 13**.

Terima kasih kepada **aia masanina** selaku penyelenggara.

Warnings: Typo(s), gaje, abal, etc.

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Baskara bersinar hangat di singgasananya, langit biru indah tanpa awan.

' _Cuaca cerah di awal bulan November. Apa hal baik akan terjadi, ya?_ ' batin seorang pemuda dengan netra mata serta pigmen rambut yang seakan mengukung spektrum indah sang surya.

Sang pemuda turun dari mobil yang ditumpanginya sedari tadi. Hembusan angin khas musim gugur segera menyambutnya sesaat setelah kakinya menjejak tanah. Kaki-kaki ramping si pemuda bergerak, melangkah lebar menuju destinasi hati.

"Selamat siang, Neru!" si pemuda –Akita Nero—berseru riang. Lengkap dengan cengiran lebar di paras tampannya.

"Halo, apa kabar? Apa kau merindukanku?" seruan riang si pemuda masih terdengar. Suara baritonnya yang dalam bergema, lalu serta merta hilang ditelan bayu yang berhembus lembut. Sepi menyapanya.

"Kau marah padaku, ya?" Nero berucap sedih—terdengar jenaka di telinga orang-orang. Hening masih menjawabnya, Nero mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ah! Ini untukmu." Tangan si pemuda terulur, buket bunga seiras mentari tergenggam jemari. "Kau suka Marigold, 'kan?"

Sunyi masih yang menjawab si pemuda. Namun si gadis menerima bunga Marigold dari Nero. Senyum tipis terulas di paras keduanya.

"Nah," Nero kembali berucap, memecah hening yang memerangkap atmosfer di sekitar mereka. "Sebagai salam ucapan 'Aku pulang,' dariku, akan kumainkan sebuah lagu untukmu!"

Diraihnya tas hitam besar yang sedari tadi tersampir di punggungnya. Sebuah gitar berwarna karamel tua dikeluarkannya. Nero lalu mengecek senar-senarnya dan membunyikan nada-nada asal.

Senyum puas terpampang di wajahnya.

"Menikmati petikan gitar yang dilengkapi dengan nostalgia masa lalu saat-saat kita berdua, sama sekali tidak terdengar buruk, kan?"

Dan si gadis masih juga terus membisu dengan ekspresi muka yang tak kian berubah, senyum tipis yang masih setia tersungging kaku di bibir pualamnya.

 **.**

"Kau masih ingat saat-saat pertama kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Nero memulai monolgnya, karena si gadis tidak tampak akan menjawabnya.

Nero tersenyum hangat karena nostalgianya, akan kenangan masa lalu yang menggebu-gebu membanjiri kepalanya.

Jemari lentiknya masih memetik senar gitar dengan lihai.

"Masih ingat akan segelas minuma yang kita bagi berdua karena uang kita yang pas-pasan kala itu?"

"Masih ingat akan satu _cone_ es krim yang kita makan berdua karena es krimmu yang jatuh mencium tanah akibat tanganmu yang licin?"

Nero terkekeh pelan.

"Dan apa kau masih ingat akan kecupan pertama kita?" Nero tersenyum. Wajahnya tampak sedikit bersemu merah kala memori itu merangsek masuk ke dalam ingatannya.

Kecupan ringan yang bermula dari punggung tangan, lalu naik ke kening si gadis, turun ke kedua pipi bundarnya, kemudia berakhir di bibir ranum sewarna mawar merah si gadis.

Ciuman ringan tanpa pergerakan lidah. Teramat ringan dan manis.

Dan Nero masih juga terus bermonolog, yang hanya ditannggapi dengan senyum tipis—yang masih sama—yang terukir di wajah cantiknya yang pias.

 **.**

Pemuda berhelai pirang itu masih memetik senar gitar dengan penuh perasaan, melahirkan nada demi nada indah tanpa vokal yang kemudian mengambang di udara, lalu beresonansi anggun menuju angkasa luas.

"Dan, hei," Nero memanggil si gadis yang masih juga membisu. "Kau masih ingat akan puisi* yang kau buat untukku kala kita masih duduk di bangku sekolah?"

"Walau kau tak pernah bilang bahwa puisi itu untukku, tapi, hei! Siapa lagi yang memiliki rambut pirang dan iris mata berwarna kuning di kelas—bahkan di sekolah kita—selain aku?" si pemuda kembali memulai monolognya.

"Dan kau tidak akan bisa mengelak, Neru," Nero tertawa kecil. "Kau mungkin sudah lupa, tapi aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajahmu berubah menjadi amat teramat merah—bahkan wajahmu tidak ada bedanya dengan tomat!—saat kutanyakan padamu soal sajak-sajak yang kau susun hanya untukku seorang!" Nero tergelak.

Namun Neru masih terdiam. Tak bosan membisu kala si pemuda berbicara dengan suara keras—yang memang sudah menjadi ciri khas Nero.

Nero masih tetap memetik gitarnya. Senyumnya sedih. "Ah, andai kau tidak kehilangan suaramu, kau pasti sudah marah-marah kepadaku, kan, ya, Neru?"

Nero tertawa. "Ah, aku salah. Kau tidak pernah kehilangan suaramu, benar, kan, Neru?"

"Kau masih ingat sebulan setelah kita lulus SMA? Seminggu sebelum aku meninggalkanmu untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di London?" Nero kembali berucap. "Aku sangat terkejut saat tahu kalau kau masuk rumah sakit gara-gara kecelakaan. Kukira jantungku akan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga, kau tahu?"

Nero terkikik pelan, "Dan kau tahu? Saat kau sama sekali tidak bersuara kala aku sampai di kamar rawatmu, jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak, lagi. Berbagai spekulasi muncul di otakku; apa kau mengalami benturan di kepalamu sehingga tidak bisa mengingatku? Apa mungkin kau terkena amnesia? Atau, apa mungkin ada saraf di otakmu yang terganggu saat kecelakaan sehingga membuatmu menjadi demikian?"

"Dan saat tahu bahwa spekulasiku yang terakhir benar, aku sangat takut. Takut kalau mungkin indra penglihatanmu tidak berfungsi lagi, atau indra perasamu, atau indra pendengaranmu." Nero memandang langit yang mulai berubah warna. "Namun saat kau memberi respon atas apa yang kutanyakan, walau tanpa suara, aku senang. Ternyata kau baik-baik saja."

"Kukira kau tidak mengeluarkan suaramu waktu itu karena kau masih _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi padamu." Gitar masih dipetik. Dan Nero masih terus berbicara. "Namun setelah seminggu berlalu dan kau masih belum mengucap satu silabel kata pun, aku sangat khawatir, tahu? Kukira kau sudah kehilangan suaramu atau apa."

"Kukira aku tidak akan pernah mendengar suaramu lagi. Tapi kau tersenyum dan menyebut namaku berulang kali. Apa kau sadar betapa leganya aku? Aku bahkan bisa merasa air mataku menetes waktu itu." Nero menarik napas dalam, lalu menghelanya panjang. "Lalu kau bilang kalau pendengaranmu sedikit terganggu dan tidak bisa mendengar suara dengan jelas—mungkin itulah kenapa kau hanya bisa mendengarku dengan jelas? Mengingat volume suaraku yang tergolong nyaring?— Makanya kau tidak suka mengeluarkan suara yang tidak bisa didengar oleh telingamu."

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin berada di sisimu terus sampai kau keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi kau malah mengusirku dan menyuruhku untuk segera pergi ke London. ' _Kesempatan emas seperti melanjutkan kuliah ke luar negeri itu tidak akan datang dua kali dalam hidupmu, bodoh!_ ' itu ucapanmu waktu itu. Karena itu inginmu, makanya aku pergi ke sana dengan berat hati."

Jemarinya berhenti menari di atas senar-senar gitar. Nero berdiri, meletakkan gitarnya di tanah, membentangkan kedua lengannya di hadapan si gadis. "Dan di sinilah aku. Empat setengah tahun setelah hari itu, datang untuk mengunjungimu, Neru, gadis yang telah mencuri hatiku."

"Untuk menghormati keputusanmu yang ingin menggunakan vokalmu seminim yang kau bisa, aku bahkan belajar bahasa isyarat, lho!" Nero tersenyum tipis. Si pemuda menunjukan kepalan tangannya, terulur ke arah si gadis dengan jari kelingking, telunjuk dan jempol yang menunjuk keluar.

 _Aku mencintaimu_.

"Ah, kau lihat? Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi senja. Matahari akan segera tenggelam." Nero mengemaskan gitarnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin ada di sisimu lebih lama lagi, tapi aku harus pergi. Maaf, ya."

"Ah, aku lupa!" Nero kembali mendekati Neru. Bibirnya mengecup kening dingin si gadis pelan. "Tanggal 1 November. Selamat ulang tahun, Neru sayang."

 **.**

"Oh," sesosok gadis kuncir dua tinggi dengan surai samudra berucap. "Sudah mau pulang?"

Nero tersenyum. "Yap."

"Banyak yang berubah sejak hari itu, ya?" manik zamrud si gadis menatap langit sendu yang mulai menggelap, tampaknya mentari sudah terlelap di peraduannya. "Masih kuingat jelas bagaimana kau yang dulu tenang dan pendiam, seperti bulan, menjadi ceria seperti matahari. Dan Neru yang selalu ceria menjadi pendiam. Kalian memang selalu melengkapi, ya!"

Nero tertawa pelan, tersirat perih di dalamnya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin menanggapi sarkasmemu, Miku."

"Halo, Nero." Seorang pemuda dengan surai pastel merah muda menghampiri mereka.

"Halo, Yuuma. Lama tidak bertemu," Nero menyapa pemuda jakung itu, kekasih Miku.

"Kau menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu untuk berbicara dengannya, ralat, dengan fotonya yang dibingkai kaca," Yuuma memulai perkataannya. "Tapi kau sepenuhnya sadar kalau dia sudah _mati_ , kan?"

Nero tersenyum, pelupuknya menutup. Hening sempat mengudara, memenuhi atmosfer di sekitar mereka. Sebelum kemudian bibir tipis si pemuda berambut pirang terbuka, "Ya, tentu saja."

Miku tertawa, nyeri dapat didengar dari tawanya yang jernih. "Namun, walau sudah empat tahun setengah berlalu sejak hari itu, masih susah untuk menerima kalau dia sudah _mati_ , kan?"

Si pemuda bersurai pastel ikut menyandarkan dirinya di pintu mobil di samping Miku. "Ya, kau benar. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia akan mati dengan cara yang begitu tak kubayangkan."

"Kau benar," Miku ikut menimpali. "Siapa sangka Neru yang ceria ternyata punya penyakit jantung? Dan sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi, persentase jantungnya malah semakin menurun."

"Makanya dia mengusirmu pergi, kan? Agar kau tidak dapat melihat betapa menyedihkannya dia." Yuuma melirik Nero di balik iris kuningnya yang setengah menutup.

"Hah…" Nero menghela napas. "Ayo ganti topik. Terkadang aku iri pada kalian yang masih bisa melihat mentari terbit dan tenggelam setiap harinya."

Miku tertawa, "Maksudmu? Kau tidak akan bilang kalau sekarang penglihatanmu tidak berfungsi, kan?"

Nero tersenyum tipis, matanya menatap kedua insan itu intens. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Mataku masih bekerja sesempurna dulu."

Si pemuda berbalik dan masuk ke dalam mobil, diikuti kedua orang lainnya, bersiap meninggalkan pemakaman umum tempat (mantan) kekasih si pemuda pirang dikebumikan bertahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Tapi semata karena mentariku sudah lama hilang."_

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Halo, maaf kalau ficnya tidak memuaskan atau feelsnya ga dapat ya #bow. Alice kehilangan motivasi, haha…**

 **Well, anyway, hope u like this.**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**


End file.
